Her Last, Lustful Laugh
by blaiseingfire
Summary: (futa!Cinder) Cinder Fall had the champion defeated and bleeding before her. All she had to do was make the final blow. But before she would, she will tell her a little story. The story about how she broke her blonde knight. Rated M for a reason. (based on a scene from 'The Hateful 8')


**A/N** : _If you read the description and/or your read the 'what's happening' note in 'The Schnee's Frozen Knight', you know what's coming. If you've seen 'The Hateful Eight', you could probably guess what scene this is based off of._

There was a lot of back and forth debate about whether or not to actually upload this, but then we realized that their are far worse stuff on this site.

 _Rated M for a reason. Dark themes ahead. You've been warned._

 _Shout out to Qopster and JC Of The Corn for beta reading._

 _Disclaimer_ _: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth._ Quentin Tarantino

* * *

The small town of Rorke's Drift was in ruins. With its close proximity to Vale, the White Fang moved in with relative ease since the town was evacuated and set up an outpost. But then Pyrrha Nikos showed up. Though her bullhead was shot down, she survived the crash and began her rampage.

She tore everything apart. Droid and faunus alike fell broken and dead before her. All the while, she kept yelling, asking where Cinder was. She had to make her pay. She had to avenge Jaune. After she killed the last White Fang soldier, Cinder revealed herself. The duel that followed destroyed or damaged almost all of the town's buildings. Pyrrha gave it her all. But in the end, Cinder had most of the Fall Maiden's power. Pyrrha did not and was defeated.

Pyrrha was slumped against the wreckage of a store. Her cloths were torn, her armor dented and cracked, her body was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. An arrow pinned her right arm up against the wall. Her left leg was bent at an angle it should not be. A small river of blood leaked from her mouth.

"I must admit, even with only a quarter of the maiden's power, you put up a better fight than I thought you would," Cinder Fall said as she slowly walked up to the defeated Minstral champion, stepping over shrapnel and fragments of a bullhead, several Atlesian Knight 200 droids, and a corpse of a White Fang grunt. "But alas, you made the same mistake that pathetic excuse for a knight did." She grinned when her defeated opponent winced in anger.

"Don't… you… **DARE** … bring him-!" Pyrrha spat out in anger but got lost in a fit of pained coughs and wheezes. She took a bad hit to her neck and it hurt to speak. The pain was just too great. Cinder quietly laughed at her distress, but then a thought came to mind. She had to make sure Pyrrha's thoughts were on no one else but her, otherwise the Maiden's powers will go to someone else. But how? The edge of her lips curled up slightly as she thought of how she could do it.

"You charged in blind. You went in without a care about anything except to find and kill me," Cinder said as she kneeled down infront of Pyrrha. "In doing so, you overlooked so many things that could have probably given you a slightly better chance. But you still would have fallen in the end, just like Mr. Arc."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed angrily and she let out a growl.

"At least Jaune knew that when he confronted me." Cinder said with a barely noticeable grin. "He put up a good fight for someone with poor skills such as himself, but he fell like the rest." Cinder's grin grew at the memory. "He was kneeling before me. His armour and clothes dented and shredded. His arms were broken and hanging motionless on his sides. Blood was leaking out of his mouth and from the cuts and bruises that plagued his body, his head hung down in pitiful shame."

Pyrrha did her best and succeeded at stopping tears from flowing from her eyes. Jaune was gone. She never and still doesn't like it, but she accepted it. She wasn't going to let this witch succeed at getting to her.

"But even with all of that, he still held determination. He had the face of someone who wasn't going to give up no matter what, even when staring into the face of death." Cinder scowled, more so at the small smirk that formed on Pyrrha's face. "That was until I told him I wasn't going to kill him," Pyrrha lost her smirk and gritted her teeth. "I told him I was going keep him alive and make him watch as I killed the rest of his friends, starting with you." Cinder said with a smile. Pyrrha's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"The shock on his face appeared almost instantly. He started pleading, begging me not to, begging me to let you guys go. I of course paid him no mind and began to walk away. He then started to shout that he'll do anything if I left you alone. Now that made me stop. I turned back to ask him to repeat himself and yes, he said anything." The smile on Cinder's face grew. "That boy… battered, bruised, beaten, on his knees begging me for mercy… it turned me on."

Pyrrha growled at the woman. It wasn't exactly uncommon knowledge that she had… the other part down there. It got out when a peeping-tom student leaked a photo on social media. Said student ended up in the infirmary for two weeks shortly after, she apparently fell down a flight of stairs, but why was Cinder bringing it up? Just to show how much of a sadistic witch she was by finding pleasure in the pain of others?!

"So then, I walked up to him and I said, 'My dear little knight, if that is your last request I will honor it. But, if you want me to do something for you, I need you to do something for me first.' I leaned in close to him and said, 'Jaune, if you want me to leave them alone, I want you to pleasure me. Satisfy my needs that have been neglected for too long.'"

Pyrrha's eyes were now open as wide as they could be. No. She couldn't possibly be saying that she… no. No! Please God no!

"I stood right infront of him lifted my dress and showed him my cock, erect and ready, waiting for him. He must have been light headed and confused from a head injury or just from shock, because he didn't move at first. But then eventually, he started to ever so slowly lean forward. He wasn't moving fast enough for my tastes, so I gripped his messy hair with both of my hands and gave him a little… encouraging push."

Pyrrha took in a sharp breath, her body now rapidly shaking.

"If he wasn't going to move as fast as I wanted him to by himself, then I would make him. I held his head still as I rocked my hips back and forth, plunging myself as deep as I could go. Maybe he had no energy left to fight, but he offered no resistance. He just allowed me to enthusiastically fuck his pretty little face, gagging and slurping on my cock as I did. I can see why you liked him, he can do marvelous things with that mouth of his. But what I liked most about it and what made it more unique was that his mouth was full of blood, so it was extra warm and exotic."

Water formed in Pyrrha's now red eyes, her breathing becoming more sporadic as a haunting chill creeped up her spine.

"I won't bore you with every little detail, but we went on for quite a long time. Right as I was about to finish, I pulled him forward and shoved my cock down as far as I could, and then I came down his throat. He gulped it all down without me telling him to, just like the good little obedient slave he was."

Pyrrha scanned Cinder's eyes, desperate to find even the slightest hint that she was lying, that she was making this up for some kind of sick joke. She couldn't find it.

"I pulled out after I made sure he swallowed every single, last drop. He immediately started to have a coughing fit, tears flowing from his eyes. I figured he could take a few seconds to recover as I wiped his blood off my cock with my dress. I kneeled down and gave him a little kiss on his forehead. I stared into his defeated, pitiful eyes and whispered to him that he did a good job… thus far, he wasn't done just yet."

Cinder leaned in slightly closer, savoring the champion's horrified expression.

"I pushed him down flat on his stomach, put my legs on top of his so he couldn't squirm easily and pulled his pants down to his knees. To be honest, I was slightly disappointed. He wasn't hard at all, no excitement. I found it a little insulting really, but I guess it didn't matter. I decided that if he wasn't going to enjoy it, then I would, no matter how painful it would be for him." Cinder said with a single, soft chuckle at the end.

Pyrrha started shaking her head in denial as droplets of water were getting caught on her eyelashes.

"Jaune was my first time with a man, but he wasn't my first ever, there were a few before him. Those two slut bodyguards at Junior's Club, Emerald, some disloyal sluts from the White Fang, Neo, a captured atlesian soldier….. hmm, she was a screamer. But Jaune had to have been my favorite. Not only was he the tightest of them all, but he was also the most challenging and the most fun I've ever had breaking someone."

Rivers of tears started to flow down Pyrrha's cheeks.

"I fucked him senseless like the tool that he was. He tried his hardest to withhold his cries of pain and discomfort for as long as he could. It was actually quite impressive, he lasted so much longer than anyone else. But the more he resisted, the more determined I became. As time went on, the harder and faster I pounded him. And the harder and faster I went, the more the cracks started to show until be finally broke."

"No, no, no, no, no..." Pyrrha tried to mumble while slowly shaking her head, but could only manage to croak out pained whimpers, must to Cinder's fiendish delight.

"He wasn't as loud or hysterical as the Atlas soldier, but he still cried like the rest. I don't know why, but I found his cries the best to listen to. Hmm, maybe because his cries didn't have any traces of pleasure in them, only pain and regret." Cinder leaned in closer to the hyperventilating and crying Pyrrha. "Again, I won't bore you with every little detail, but we went on before almost an hour before his... garden received the magnificent gift of my seed planted deep inside of it. He really was the best I have ever had. For a brief moment I wished he was a woman just so I could impregnate him and have a permanent claim on him, but I digress."

Pyrrha, still breathing heavily and crying, closed her eyes and lowered her head. She couldn't look at this monster anymore. She didn't want to hear another word about what she did to Jaune. She wanted to pray that this was some kind of sick joke, some kind of stress induced nightmare, that this wasn't really happening. But the pain she was feeling told her otherwise.

"After the deed was done, I gave him a little dignity and pulled his pants back up and brought him back on his knees facing me. I gave him another kiss on his forehead and thanked him for a wonderful time, and then reassured him that for giving a lady a wonderful night I'd honor our deal and leave his friends, especially you, alone. Then I stood up and summoned my bow and arrow." Cinder said as she used her left hand to bring Pyrrha's head back up while pressing thumb between Pyrrha's eyes. "Hit him right between the eyes, quick and painless."

Anger began to boil inside of Pyrrha, but she didn't show it. This witch needed to die, painfully. She had to kill her. But how? Pyrrha stole a quick glance behind Cinder, more specifically everything that was behind her. An idea formed inside her head, but could she do it? Did she have enough energy to pull it off?

"Do you want to know the best part about all of this?" Cinder asked while staring into Pyrrha's defeated eyes. "I was actually going to honor my deal with him. As long as you or any other of his friends left me be, I would have left you alone. I couldn't care less about the White Fang, they're an expendable pawn to me. It was when you came for my head that I couldn't let you go." Cinder leaned forward ever so slightly. "That means that everything Jaune did and went through is now in vain, because of you." Cinder stood back up and summoned her weapon in the form of a blade.

Pyrrha scowled at her and lowered her head. To be honest, what Cinder just said gave a small sliver of hope to her. Cinder wouldn't have let her go, she wasn't one to show mercy to anyone. She was lying about that, she had to be. And if she was lying about that, what else did she lie about? Did she lie about the whole thing, about everything that she said she has done to him? She hoped so. She steadied her breathing and summoned what energy she had left.

"Is there anything thing you want to say? Any famous last words before you meet your doomed knight once more?" Cinder taunted as she raised her blade with the intent to decapitate the defeated champion. She stopped when she heard a few muffled words come from Pyrrha's mouth. "Speak up." Cinder commanded, humoring the girl.

"Y-y-y….you..." Pyrrha stuttered as she raised her head, anger boiling in her eyes, "FIRST!" she roared out. The moment immediately after spoke Cinder noticed that the hand that was pinned to the wall by the arrow was covered in red aura. No sooner had she noticed it, the hand closed quickly into a fist. Cinder didn't even have time to bring up her aura, let alone blink, gasp, or scream as her body exploded in pain.

Piece after piece jagged metal from the downed droids, scraps from the bullhead, chipped White Fang armor, and any other metallic objects of all shapes and sizes picked up by Pyrrha's arua flew to and impacted and dug deep into Cinder's back. Three large, sharp objects poked through her stomach and one pierced her neck, covered in her blood and pieces of flesh and bone. Pyrrha used her free hand to pull the arrow out and free her right arm as Cinder fell to her knees, gasping in vain for breath.

"That… was for Jaune… you… bitch." Pyrrha spat out in anger. Cinder responded by coughing out a large glob of blood before finally falling forward. An orange aura glow came from her body and traveled to Pyrrha. She was overwhelmed by the rush of energy. When it died down, she took the time to examine herself.

Her wounds were all healed, her leg was bent back in the correct way, and could feel the fall maiden's power flow all throughout her body. She felt powerful, like she could take on the world. Distant roars of Grimm shook her out of her thoughts. She wiped the tears from her face, summoned Milo and Akouo, and went to kill the approaching Grimm and move on. But before she did, she took a few moments to look at the corpse of Cinder Fall.

"Good riddance," She said, and then spat on her corpse before moving on.

 **END**

* * *

 **B/N:** Qopster: _Blaiseingfire made a bite more grammar mistakes that I had to correct than usual, but no biggie. Um...besides that it was really horrifying but had a good ending so… Qop approves._

JC Of The Corn: _This defiantly reminded me of the hateful 8, but yep, definitely a horror story, but good to see that Cinder dies at the end._

* * *

 **A/N:** So in the film 'The Hateful 8', Marquis Warren (played by Sam L Jackson) is a bounty hunter that's looking for an excuse to kill an old confederate general. Coincidentally, he once chased a bounty that was on the general's son. He told the general about how when he captured his son, he also raped him. This enrages and makes the general lash out and allow Marquis to kill him in self defense.

However, Marquis has been established to be a big liar, so it is unclear if he actually did it or if he just made the story of to piss the general off. That is what I wanted to do here. Did Cinder actually do that to Jaune, or did she just make it up to get under Pyrrha's skin one last time? I'll let you decide.

Whenever I make these JauneXfuta stories I always try to match it with one of their personalities (Yang being energetic and dominate, Glynda being calm and caring, and Winter having authority and being in control). When ever I tried to brainstorm for Cinder I kept coming back to the fact that she is a forceful, evil witch and no love or affection can come from her. So instead of a lemon fic, her's ended up being a horror story, and I think I did a good job at making a horror fic if I managed to throw JC and Qop out of their comfort zones.

Again, there was a lot of back and forth debate about whether or not to actually publish this, but then we realized that there are stories of characters getting raped by Grimm and tentacle monsters on this site. What's this compared to that?

So, will my other JauneXfuta stories be like this? Hell no! This was just a one time thing. Every other one I make will be same happy and lustful, fluffy lemons as my previous ones. Pyrrha will be next, followed by Blake, maybe one of Cass (an OC from my buddy Qopster's story 'Salem's Child'), and then the top 3 picks from the poll that is up.

Sorry for the long author's note. But anyway, thank you for reading, and have a good day.


End file.
